Why?
by datgurll
Summary: [Short Story] Kim Taehyung dan segala pertanyaannya yang tidak masuk akal [KookV ; Jungkook x Taehyung]


Story by **Datgurll**

.

.

Jeon Jungkook **x** Kim Taehyung

 _ **Warning!**_ **Seme!Jungkook** & **Uke!Taehyung**

.

.

Happy Reading^^!

-0o0-

"Hyung, mengapa seorang dokter harus mengobati pasiennya?"

Oke, pertanyaan itu sungguh terdengar konyol di telinga siapapun yang mendengarnya. Kim Namjoon, menoleh dengan tatapan ' _Oh my god, seriously?!_ ' yang mungkin tak dapat di mengerti oleh dongsaengnya yang satu ini.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Namjoon keheranan. "Seharusnya kau sudah tau jawabannya sendiri, jangan bertingkah aneh, itu akan membuatmu semakin terlihat seperti idiot" Ujarnya, sedikit memberi masukan.

Taehyung memajukan bibirnya. "Justru aku bertanya seperti itu karena aku bingung, hyung. Mengapa dokter mengobati pasiennya?" Katanya, mengulang pertanyaan yang sama.

 _Sepuluh persen_ jenius dan _sembilan puluh persen_ idiot—Namjoon rasa prediksinya tentang Kim Taehyung tidak pernah sekalipun meleset ataupun salah. Terkadang, ia tidak mengerti mengapa spesies seperti Taehyung masih bertahan hidup di muka bumi.

"Tentu saja karena itu memang tugas mereka, jadi mereka harus menjalaninya sesuai dengan peraturannya" Itu saja yang bisa Namjoon jelaskan.

Taehyung mengernyit dalam beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya mendengus kesal.

"Bukan itu jawaban yang aku mau, hyung! Kau menyebalkan, aku akan bertanya pada Yoongi hyung saja!"

"Hey, tunggu! Yoongi sedang—"

Terlambat, Taehyung sudah menutup pintu ruang latihan mereka. Namjoon menghela nafas, padahal ia mau memberitahu kalau Yoongi sedang dalam keadaan badmood untuk di ajak berbicara, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Toh memang adik kesayangannya yang satu itu sudah sering terkena omelan dari Yoongi (Bahkan dari semua anggota di boyband itupun sering memarahi temannya yang satu ini).

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Yoongi—"

"Jangan ganggu aku, Kim Taehyung. Cepat singkirkan wajah idiotmu atau aku akan melemparnya dengan sandal rumah"

Jahat.

Taehyung duduk di samping Yoongi. "Aku akan segera pergi jika kau bisa menghilangkan rasa penasaranku, hyung! Ini hanya pertanyaan sederhana sebenarnya, tapi aku benar-benar penasaran dan kau—"

"Jangan bertele-tele" Yoongi menghembuskan nafasnya. "Kau mau bertanya apa? Aku harap bukan pertanyaan yang tidak masuk akal" Lanjutnya, mencoba untuk tidak mengeluarkan rasa _badmood_ nya.

Mendengar hal itu, Taehyung tersenyum lebar, ia akan memberitahu Namjoon kalau dirinya berhasil membuat Yoongi tidak memarahinya kali ini—mengapa? Itu adalah sebuah kebanggan menurut para member Bangtan.

"Mengapa masinis mengendarakan kereta api, hyung?"

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Mengapa pipimu merah begitu, hyung?"

Taehyung mengelus pipinya yang merah dan terasa perih, ia menoleh dan menemukan sosok Jungkook sedang berdiri di sampingnya. "Yoongi hyung menamparku dengan sandal rumahnya" Adunya.

Jungkook terdiam beberapa saat. "Tidak mungkin Yoongi hyung melakukan itu karena alasan yang tidak jelas. Jadi, katakan, ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanyanya penasaran, memilih untuk duduk di hadapan Taehyung.

"Mengapa seorang polisi harus menjaga keamanan?"

"Hah?"

Taehyung mendengus. "Aku bertanya pertanyaan semacam itu pada Yoongi hyung, tapi kemudian ia menamparku dengan sandal rumahnya"

Jungkook memutar bola mata. "Pantas saja, pertanyaan itu terdengar tidak masuk akal sekali, hyung. Apalagi Yoongi hyung sedang dalam keadaan badmood, kau benar-benar datang dalam keadaan yang salah"

"Aku tidak butuh nasehatmu!" Taehyung menghela nafas kesal. "Jadi Jungkook, menurutmu mengapa seorang polisi harus menjaga keamanan?"

Kini Jungkook bungkam.

"Kenapa sih orang-orang tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanku?! Aku rasa itu tidaklah terlalu sulit, pertanyaan itu juga masuk akal di telingaku. Mengapa seorang dokter harus mengobati pasiennya, mengapa seorang masinis harus mengendarai kereta, mengapa seorang karyawan harus bekerja, mengapa seorang pilot harus mengendari pesawat, mengapa—"

"Tae-hyung!" Jungkook ikut-ikut menghela nafas. "Sebenarnya apa saja yang ada di dalam otak dan benakmu? Apa benar-benar ada pertanyaan yang seperti itu?" Pertanyaannya terdengar seperti antara percaya dan tidak percaya.

Taehyung menatap Jungkook, memiringkan kepalanya dengan tatapan bingung. "Yeah, aku memikirkan semua yang aku sebutkan barusan, namun aku belum juga menemukan jawaban yang tepat dan memuaskan" Jawabnya.

Ya ampun, kesalahan apa yang pernah Jungkook perbuat sehingga ia bisa tergila-gila kepada seseorang seperti Kim Taehyung? Pemuda aneh dengan berbagai julukan yang sama juga anehnya?

"Jungkook! Kenapa diam saja?!"

"Tidak apa-apa" Jungkook langsung tersadar dari lamuannya. "Tapi, hadiah apa yang akan aku dapat jika aku bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu dengan benar dan sesuai dengan keinginanmu?" Tanyanya, terdengar seperti menantang.

"Hmm" Taehyung memajukan bibir bawahnya, memasang ekspresi berpikir yang terkadang membuat Jungkook ingin memakan pemuda itu di saat itu juga.. "Aku akan menjadi _genie_ untukmu dalam satu hari! Gimana? Jarang-jarang aku ingin melakukan hal seperti ini!" Jawabnya, berpikir kalau pastilah Jungkook tidak akan bisa memuaskan dirinya dengan jawabannya.

Jungkook menyeringai kecil. "Deal!"

Taehyung ikut menyeringai (tapi gagal). "Okay, kenapa seorang guru harus membimbing murid-murid didikkannya?" Tanyanya, tak lupa memberikan wajah tersombong yang ia punya.

"Karena memang itulah tugas mereka"

"Hei—"

"Sekarang aku yang akan bertanya! Kenapa pemuda bernama Kim Taehyung harus mencintai Jeon Jungkook sampai kapanpun?"

Skakmat. Taehyung bungkam tanpa bisa berkata apapun, ia hanya terbengong dan memandang wajah Jungkook yang sedang menaik turunkan alisnya, seperti sedang menggodanya.

"T-tapi, kita tidak sepakat—"

"Ssstt!" Jungkook meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir Taehyung. "Apa kau bisa menjawabnya? Jika tidak, berarti aku yang akan menang!" Katanya, sengaja mengganti aturan dari permainan mereka.

Taehyung melebarkan matanya. "Mwo?! Kenapa bisa begitu?! Itu curang namanya!"

"Tinggal jawab saja apa susahnya?" Jungkook memutar bola mata.

Keadaan hening sejenak, hanya ada sosok Namjoon yang baru keluar dari ruangan latihan mereka dengan tatapan enggan (ruangan ini juga sering digunakan untuk bermain musik). Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba untuk tidak terperangkap ke dalam permainan Jungkook.

Jungkook sendiri? Ia tertawa puas dalam hati. Kekasihnya ini benar-benar lucu, tidak mau terperangkap namun terlalu lugu untuk menyadari kemana arah dan jalan permainannya.

"Ah—" Jungkook berpura-pura memasang wajah kesal. "Kenapa menjawab itu saja lama hyung? Kau tidak tau jawabannya ya? Sudah, menyerah saja dan aku akan menjawabnya!"

"Hei!" Taehyung memberinya tatapan tajam. "Aku bahkan belum—"

"Jawabannya—" Jungkook menarik tangan Taehyung dengan tiba-tiba, membiarkan tubuh kurus itu berada di atas pangkuannya dengan sangat mudah (Jungkook menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa). "—karena itulah tugasmu, hyung" Lanjutnya, mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Taehyung.

Taehyung terkejut begitu menyadari posisi mereka tidaklah lagi wajar, namun ia lebih terkejut lagi mendengar jawaban Jungkook. "Bagaimana bisa begitu?! Jawabanmu benar-benar tidak masuk—"

"Dokter mengobati pasiennya karena itu memanglah tugasnya, guru-guru mengajari muridnya karena memang itulah tugas mereka, dan Kim Taehyung akan selalu mencintai Jeon Jungkook karena itulah kewajibannya"

"Jeon— _mesum_ —Jungkook!" Taehyung memekik, berusaha melepaskan tubuhnya dari pelukan Jungkook. "Lepaskan aku dasar idiot! Aku menyesal sudah bertanya denganmu! Yah! Yahh! JEON JUNGKOOK!"

Jungkook tidak perduli, ia punya tenaga yang lebih kuat dari kekasihnya, pemuda itu mengangkat tubuh Taehyung dan berniat membawanya ke kamar mereka berdua. Jungkook tidak lagi mendengarkan segala macam protes yang keluar dari mulut Taehyung, nanti juga sang kekasih akan diam sendiri.

"Oh?" Yoongi berhenti di hadapan mereka. "Mau kau bawa kemana Taehyung?" Tanyanya, dengan wajah tidak minat sama sekali.

"Yoongi hyung! Tolong—"

"Membiarkan dia bekerja, hyung!" Jungkook memberikan senyuman lebar. "Dia sudah mendapatkan jawaban yang tepat dari seluruh pertanyaan konyolnya. Kalau begitu kami ke kamar dulu, tolong bilang pada Jin hyung kalau kami tidak akan makan malam!"

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Jungkook kembali membawa Taehyung menuju kamar mereka, menutup pintu kayu berwarna putih dan meninggalkan Yoongi dengan wajah kebingungannya disana. Yoongi terdiam sejenak, mencerna kalimat Jungkook.

Menyerah, Yoongi mengangkat kedua bahunya tidak perduli, berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengisi perutnya.

.

.

 _Dasar pasangan gila_.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

Perpaduan antara _Namjoon_ , _Yoongi_ , _Jungkook_ dan _Taehyung_ —Gosh! I love it! .

Well, cuma iseng-iseng aja bikin ini, di samping ngerjain kelanjutan _What the—_ hehe /nyengir tanpa dosa/


End file.
